


Thank You For Your Service

by Amarenthina



Series: The Restaurant AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarenthina/pseuds/Amarenthina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan work in an Indian Chinese food restaurant. The Schuyler Sisters are sitting at table eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post floating around tumblr a while ago about take your fandom to work day, and then the line "Thank you for your service" sparked the idea that Hamilton could be a server in a restaurant, and then this happened. 
> 
> They all work in an Indian Chinese food place because I work in one!
> 
> In case you don't know (because I didn't at first):  
> Mango lassi is like a mango smoothie with yogurt.  
> Tom Yum is a type of soup.  
> Kulfi is basically like ice cream.

It was still early in the night when the girls showed up. They were all beautiful, but one of them in particular caught Alexander’s eye. 

He finished pouring water for Lafayette’s new table, and then hurried back behind the bar. The hostess was seating them at table eleven, which was John’s table today. 

“John!” He said. “Can I have your table?”

“What? Why?” John asked. 

“That girl at eleven is really attractive and I want to go look at her some more and that would be easier if they were my table.”

John cracked up. He peered through the glass of the bar, trying to see the table, but the restaurant was set up so that eleven and twelve were really hard to see from there. “You can have them.” He said. “Do you have ten today?”

“Yeah” Alexander said. “Do you want to switch for the whole night? So it’s fair?”

“Okay.” John said. “We should write that down so we don’t forget it.”

Alexander crossed off the little ten on his wrist and wrote eleven under it, and John scribbled it down in his notepad. “Do you want me to bring them water?” He asked. 

“No, I’ve got it.” Alexander said. “I’ve got a system.” 

He grabbed one of the pitchers of water and started towards table eleven. He filled the three glasses, and then looked up and gave his usual customer smile. “Can I get you anything else to drink?” He asked. 

They looked over the drinks menu for a minute, discussing amongst themselves, and Alexander waited patiently, sneaking glances at them. 

“Angelica, are you getting a mango lassi?” One of them asked. 

“I think so.” She said. “Are you getting anything, Eliza?”

The one that Alexander had his eyes on nodded. “I’ll try the, uh, fresh sugarcane juice?” She said. 

“I’ll have a mango lassi.” The one called Angelica said. “And Peggy?”

“I’ll just have a coke.” The third girl said. 

“Pepsi alright?” Alexander asked. She nodded. 

“Okay, so one sugarcane juice, one mango lassi, and one pepsi.” He said. “Can I take the drinks menu?”

Eliza handed it over to him, and he headed back to the bar, sneaking one last glance at her. 

John and Lafayette were both still standing around in the bar when Alexander set down the water pitcher and went to the computer to punch their drinks in. 

“Do you need any help?” John asked. 

Alexander really didn’t- it wasn’t busy, he could make three drinks on his own, but he also hated making sugarcane juices. Once the sugarcanes had gone through the machine, it came out all sticky, and it got all over your hands. 

“You can make the sugarcane juice?” Alexander offered. 

John nodded and got started. 

Alexander got the pepsi from the drink room and poured a mango lassi from the bar, and then waited for John to finish the sugarcane juice. 

Lafayette was leaning on the bar, eyeing twenty-three, his only table at the moment. Finally, they got up to leave, and he grinned at Alexander. 

“No tables club!” He said. “I’m gonna go clean twenty-three.” 

Alexander got his drinks, and carried them out to table eleven. When he set the sugarcane juice down, Eliza glanced up at him and smiled, giving a soft “Thank you.” 

Alexander smiled back. “Are you ready to order soups or appetizers?” He was kind of hoping that they would ask questions about the food, even though he honestly only had half an idea how to explain things. 

They ordered soups, and main courses, but no appetizers, so Alexander took the menus and dropped them off, and then punched in their soups before going back to steal their appetizer plates, sneaking in a couple more glances at Eliza. 

By the time he was done with that, John and Lafayette had finished clearing Lafayette’s table, so they all ended up standing around aimlessly in the bar again. 

“John said you think someone at eleven is attractive.” Lafayette said. 

Alexander grinned shamelessly. “Maybe.”

“Which one?” John asked, leaning towards the glass again, even though you could barely see the table. 

“By the window.” Alexander said. “Sitting on the side closer to twelve. Her name is Eliza.”

John laughed. “I can’t see her.” He complained. “Wait, let’s go over here.” 

“Don’t be obvious!” Alexander said, but he followed them to stand near the doors to the kitchen to get a better look.

“Not really my type.” John said. 

“Of course she’s not your type! You’re gay!” Alexander muttered. 

John laughed, grinning at Alexander. 

“‘Scuse me,” A voice said from behind them, and Alexander turned to see a tray held up an inch from his face, with three soups on it. 

“Herc! Alexander likes the girl at eleven!” John said brightly. 

“Which one?” Herc said, waiting a second to talk to them. 

“The one who ordered the Tom Yum.” Alexander said. “Go give them their soups already, you’ll see.”

Herc dropped them off, announcing what each one was, and then turned back to them, raising an eyebrow at Alexander. Alexander pretended not to be embarrassed. 

“You should give them free kulfi” John said excitedly. 

“Can I?” Alexander asked. “Do you think I would get in trouble?” 

“Just tell the manager that you know them.” Lafayette said. “And then write your number in that jelly stuff on the plate!”

Alexander snorted. “I’m not doing that.” He said. “Maybe I will give them free kulfi, though.” 

He punched in their main course order, and then kept an eye on them as they all continued to stand around in the bar. Table eleven was currently the only table in the entire restaurant, although there were reserved signs on a couple of the bigger tables. It would probably get pretty busy later. 

When it was time, Alexander went and collected the empty soup bowls from their table, just in time as Herc showed up with the main courses. He gave them a few minutes to start eating before he checked on them again. They didn’t need anything. 

Back in the bar, Laurens and Lafayette were using a knife to cut straws in half. Herc was hanging out next to them, as there was presumably no more food in the kitchen to run. 

“What are you doing?” Alexander asked. 

“Making kids cups.” John said. “Do you think this straw will be too short?”

“Yes.” Alexander said. 

“Do you know where the scissors are?” Lafayette asked. 

“No idea.” Alexander said. “Please don’t cut a finger off.” 

He got a pitcher of water and went to check if any of the girls at eleven needed more water. They hadn’t, the last time he had walked past, but he was going to check anyway. He was just being a good employee.

They didn’t need any water. 

He returned to the bar once again, and hung out with John and Lafayette and Herc. Finally, more customers started coming in- John and Lafayette both got kicked out of the No Tables Club at the same time, and Alexander got a second table. Herc went back to the kitchen to wait for the orders to be finished, and everyone did some actual work for once. 

Table eleven finally seemed to be finishing up, so Alexander went to ask if they needed any boxes. He took their dinner plates away, promising to return with the boxes, and then enlisted John’s help to start making a kulfi. 

He dropped off the boxes, and then went and got the kulfi. He was a little nervous when he presented it, especially since Angelica was watching him like a hawk. 

“I have a mango kulfi, on me.” He said, smiling widely at them and setting it on the table. 

“Oh!” Eliza said. “Thank you so much!” She smiled up at him. 

“No problem,” Alexander said, hurrying away to get the check. 

He checked on his other table once he had dropped it off, and then finally went back to finish taking care of eleven. He noticed that the card he was handed had Eliza’s name on it- Elizabeth Schuyler. 

He finished it up and handed it back to them, and then retreated to the bar while they packed their food and finished their kulfi. When they finally stood up to leave, he pouted at John for a second, wishing they would stay longer. He grabbed a tray and went through the lobby, heading towards their table. “Thank you!” He said. “Have a good night!”

He got to the table and found the check still sitting there. 

“Did they tip good?” John asked, coming up behind him. 

“Lemme check.” He pulled out the receipt. 

To his surprise, there was a little note written on it. “Thank you for your service.” He read out loud. “And a phone number!”

“Dude, no way.” John pulled the receipt out of his hand. “And they tipped good!”

Alexander laughed out loud, grinning. He snatched the receipt back. “I’ll take that, thank you very much.”


End file.
